


Two covers: Crude World and Black Water Rising

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: 4th Annual Caffrey-Burke Day, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5060506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13





	Two covers: Crude World and Black Water Rising

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NYWCgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/gifts), [dennih23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dennih23/gifts).



Squee, today is the 4th Annual Caffrey-Burke Day and this is my first celebratory post. For a very long time I only had a vague idea what to do to honor this day and I'd still be stuck in that point if it weren't for my buddies who were kind enough to a) remind me that I already had a perfect fill for one of my bingo squares and CBD day would be the perfect day to post it; b) help me turn my vague idea into something more solid and something very, very last minute, lol... and c) inflict last minute art bunnies on me which I soooooo did not need :P - but I love the outcome :P

  
**Title:** Crude World  
**Fandom:** White Collar  
**Art characters/Pairings:** Neal, Peter  
**Art rating:** PG  
**Content Notice:** safe  
**Dimensions/Resolution:** 800x1035px @300dpi

 **A/N:** Cover art for [](http://nywcgirl.livejournal.com/profile)[**nywcgirl**](http://nywcgirl.livejournal.com/)'s story with the same title \o/ in which poor Peter and Neal get trapped on a burning off-shore oil rig - be sure to check it out [HERE](http://nywcgirl.livejournal.com/52878.html). I made it a long time ago and I'm glad together we were able to come back to it and use it to celebrate CB Day :D And let's face it, a chance to put Neal and Peter in workers' clothes and put dirt smudges on their faces - that's the coolest playground evah \o/ Heee :D

[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/31o7mrungb46hr2/cw.png?dl=0)

  
**Title:** Black Water Rising  
**Fandom:** White Collar  
**Art characters/Pairings:** Neal, Peter  
**Art rating:** PG  
**Content Notice:** generally safe, just a teeny bit of (CANON!) blood and the usual OMG, boys in peril! :P  
**Dimensions/Resolution:** 1200x1600px @300dpi

 **A/N:** Oh, this was done literally last minute, it was pretty much today when I hit the final save command :P This is the idea that I've had for quite some time for the boys being trapped together but I just couldn't figure out in what particular scenario I want to have them trapped in. And this is where [](http://dennih23.livejournal.com/profile)[**dennih23**](http://dennih23.livejournal.com/) came in and we once again killed two birds with one stone - though she had the story written long before I even started putting together my artwork, I really wasn't sure I was gonna make it on time ;)  Story link [HERE](http://dennih23.livejournal.com/27388.html).

[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/hwra9t6a9ha3ng5/bwr.png?dl=0)

This post fills the _**trapped** **together**_ square on my [H/C Bingo card](http://kanarek13.livejournal.com/36887.html) \o/


End file.
